A Whirlwind of Silence
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: Protective, selfless, and kind. Those were all attributes in Takashi Morinozuka. He never wanted anything for himself. Until she came into his life. Fujioka Haruhi, a whirlwind of unidentifiable emotions, sent his life spiraling into unknown waters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, Kyoya and Mori would star.

This is my first shot at an OHSHC fic. Wish me luck, and review!

* * *

Silently he watched over her. Silently he watched over them all. He rarely spoke, and usually it was only to Mitsukuni. But that was the way he was. Protective, silent, selfless, and kind. These were all attributes found in Takashi Morinozuka, aka, Mori-senpai. Those who got to know him, though they are few, always wondered how he was branded the "Wild Type." He never wanted anything for himself that belonged to someone else. Until _she_ came into his life. Fujioka Haruhi, a whirlwind of unidentifiable emotions, sent his life spiraling into unknown waters…

* * *

I quietly slipped into the Third Music Room. If I was quite enough I would get out of having to wear the day's costume. According to the decorations for the day it was Victorian. I shuddered to think at what I would be asked to wear.

As I silently tiptoed to the kitchen I was found out by the worst possible person.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny sang as he jumped on me. "Guess what kind of cake I brought for lunch today."

"I'm sure it's delicious Hunny-senpai." I mumbled.

"Yay! Then I'll share it with you!"

I gently peeled him off my neck and slinked towards the kitchen to make myself some "commoners" coffee, and to hide from Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Oh, Haruhi." Kyoya's voice said sweetly. That usually meant trouble was coming my way. "Tamaki has your costume in the dressing room. He's waiting anxiously for you."

I can almost see the smugness rolling off of him in rays.

Today he was clad in a black tuxedo and top hat. He wore white gloves on his hands and a cane leaned against his leg. I sighed. I glanced at Hunny's costume. He was dressed in classic News Boy clothes. He had breaches thingys with knee socks and buckle shoes. A tan shirt only tucked part way in and a brown Newsies cap completed it.

I sighed and trudged towards the dressing room. My luck I'll probably be dressed in a long red dress.

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mother made it. I'm sure it will be lovely." Kyoya said, mock dripping of his words like slime. Stupid jerk.

I tiredly trudged to the dressing room.

"What is it you need, Tamaki-senpai?" I muttered as I slid the doors open.

"Haruhi!" he said boisterously. "I have an amazing dress for you to wear!"

He shoved a long red dress into my arms. I'm psychic I tell you. Psychic.

I was in too bad of a mood to argue so grumbling all the way, I changed into it. I stepped out from behind the curtain and looked in the mirror. It looked like the kind of dress they would blackmail me into wearing.

"You look adorable Haruhi!!" Tamaki shouted. "Doesn't she?" he said, turning to the twins. "But you wouldn't know, you barbaric couple."

"Barbaric he says." Kaoru snorted.

"Places everyone. We are opening in one minute." Kyoya said.

I growled as I picked up the red parasol that had been shoved into my hands by Hikaru. As the doors opened and the girls walked in I put a happy gentle smile on my face.

"Welcome, Ladies." we all said together (with the exception of Mori-senpai, of course).

I glanced at Mori. He had his usual stoic face on. I sometimes wondered went on under that mask he wore. I sometimes wondered if it was a mask.

I thoughtfully went to the table where my first requests were waiting. Surely Mori-senpai hasn't always been like this. He must have been semi-normal at one point in time, right…? Then again, maybe not.

"Haruhi-san." The first girl asked excitedly. "What has your mind so preoccupied this day?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." I replied. "Just thinking how lovely the flowers are. They make me feel so happy, yet insignificant at the same time. Someday I hope to be as calm, peaceful, and happy like a flower."

I could almost see the hearts flying off of them. The rookie strikes again.

* * *

The day went fast, I was busy and never bored. The day drew to an end and the last customers left. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I was finally going to be separated from this horrid dress. I hated the girl's perverted fantasies of seeing a "guy" dressed in women's clothing.

"Oh, Haruhi, could you come here a moment?" Kyoya said, the moment I had exited the dressing room.

I growled as I walked towards Kyoya. The rest of the host club had gathered around him for the announcement.

"Next week the host club is taking a trip to America. I have received a request from a friend for all of us to visit, an all expense paid trip, plus a hefty sum for our fees."

"America?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. "We haven't been there yet."

"Well we're going. You are all excused. Have a nice weekend." Kyoya said, and then turned back to the laptop.

I started to tiptoe towards the door, hoping to make a clean getaway.

"Haru-chan!"

I winced.

"Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"Would you like to come over and play with me and Mori tomorrow, since its Saturday? We could go shopping for the trip. Please say yes, Haru-chan!" He flashed his big eyes at me.

I felt myself crack and I sighed: "Certainly, Hunny-senpai."

"Great! Mori and I will pick you up tomorrow at ten! Bye bye Haru-chan!"

Bye bye senpai.

* * *

Well, did you like it, ne? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I am pleased to inform you all that I have been attacked by plot bunnies over the summer and I am working on rewriting all my stories. I've decided that to insure my regular updates that I have to write the entire story before I can publish it. I'm working on finishing all my stories and I hope to publish them all again soon. I'm not gonna delete these so stay with me, okay? I hope I'll have all these stories up and going again in no time.


End file.
